Nebulos Preparations
Log Title: Nebulos Preparations Characters: '' Starscream, Blast Off ''Location: Decepticon HQ Airfield - Tarn Date: ''2/5/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Starscream comes a cross Blast Off to inform of their planned trip to deal with Mo Zarak As logged by: Starscream Decepticon HQ Airfield - Tarn Starscream was still out on the airfield, overseeing operations as the Decepticon S.I.C does, arms folded behind ihm, and wing elevations twitching upward now and then, he seems to be looking for someone, someone specific. This IS an airfield, full of incoming and outgoing Decepticon air traffic, and one of those aircraft today is none other than a member of Starscream's old "brigade". Blast Off comes in for a landing, taking care not to damage anything but refusing the automation systems because "he doesn't need that, he's sentient!' and shuttle pride, yo. Upon landing, he transforms and spots Starscream over there. The shuttleformer's frame instantly tenses and he narrows his optics as he gazes at 'dad' over there. And /there/ is the bot Starscream was hoping to see as with a clicking of those thruster heels, he starts striding towards Blast Off. "Ahh Blast Off, just the mech I was hoping to see." He'd say in a smoother version of that irritating voice of his. "Swindle tells me you are writing a report regarding the incident at the outpost, correct? He'd ask. Blast Off tenses all the more, eying Starscream suspiciously as the 2iC comes striding over. You never want to hear Starscream say you're 'just the mech he was hoping to see'. "Why?" He blurts out, tone flat, without even thinking about it. Then the shuttle's optics narrow even further and he looks down his nose at the slightly shorter 'bot. "I... aaam..." he agrees slowly as he crosses his arms, obviously expecting something bad. Starscream nods. "Good, good, now.. I have a job, I'd like your combaticons help with in a few cycles, once that report is posted." Starscream would start. "You see, Zarak of Nebulos has been /quite/ difficult in agreeing to helping our efforts, and our Lord would like for us to ah.. Remove, Zarak, if he doesn't agree to our terms, and should it come to such things, to do our dealing with his son." Starscream explain with a quick few gestures, to emphasize what he means. Blast Off just stands there, arms crossed, looking down at Starscream. Finally though, he lifts a hand. "Remove?" He adds a gesture of his own, like his hand is a gun and he just squuezed the trigger. THAT kind of removing? "I /do/ believe that was the implication." Starscream says with a raise of an optic ridge and a smile, placing a hand to his chassis. "Would you combaticons be up to the task in being able to provide such a 'convincing' presence and if necessary, removal?" "Of course," Blast Off says with an almost annoyed tone to his cultured voice. "We're the best team of mercenaries this side if Cyebrtron, and you *know* it. That's why you got us out of the 'box', right?" Starscream blinks a moment. "But of course, I merely wished to ensure you where up to such a task." Starscream says cooly to the shuttle, stepping around him. "After all, schedules, Vortex.. Things of that sort." He says with a flick of his wrist. That squint hardens as he watches Screamer. "What about Vortex? He's an essential part of the team. We *all* are, and we all serve a purpose." He stops to draw in a vent of air, his 'gun hand' still lifted in the air. "And if you need someone discreetly sniped away, then that's one of my... purposes, obviously." He wiggles that hand before resting it back down on his arm. He frowns beneath the faceplate. "One condition, though... if Onslaught tells you a scenario isn't safe, that we should pull back and reconsider plans, then *listen* to him. Pull back. We go in with a plan and we *keep* it." Of course, Starscream doesn't have to listen to any Combaticons, including him, but the shuttle lays that down anyway. Starscream gives Blast Off a flat look. "I mean if he's done anything idiotic to land himself in the medical bay for a week." He says dryly, knowing full well about some of Vortex's antics. He'd listen to Blast Off, internally amused how the Combaticon thinks he has a leg up over the seeker, but he can let him think that way, easiest way to get him to corporate. "But of course, Blast Off." He'd say, having to keep from saying he was a mech of his word.. Cause that was a red flag. "Oh." Blast Off's visor flickers and he looks a bit less intense. "Well," he says, turning to watch some more ships come in, "Yes. Vortex ...is Vortex. As far as I know he's up to fighting condition." Yeah, unless he just did something stupid. Sigh. He glances back to Starscream, unaware of the Seeker's inner machinations but aware he's probably *having* them and it doesn't make him feel very at ease here. Yet... what can he do? The shuttle's shoulders sag slightly and he nods. "Well, good. Then we'll... well, we shall do our jobs- excellently- as we always do. I certainly have the equipment to take out any target you need taken out, long range or... closer, if the conditions are right." If that's the case, it's the other Combaticons' jobs to make sure it *is*. "Good, Zarak is an organic, so It shouldn't be /too/ hard to put him out of his misery, know how fragile they are." Starscream would explain with a spin of his blocky finger. "I'm glad~ I do expect to hear back from Onslaught or you, once everything is set and ready." He smiles while folding his arms behind him. "We'll be going to the planet of Nebulos itself." at least entice the spacer some with the mention of space travel. Blast Off grimaces behind the faceplate. "Ugh," he mutters, clearly not thrilled with the idea of dealing with organics. His optic ridges lift up and he shakes his head briefly. "Understood. You are right, at least, they are remarkably fragile things." He gives a nod, "Very well, we'll get in touch." He gives Starscream a deadpan stare. "Anything else?" He sounds like he very much hopes there isn't. Starscream notices the lack of enthusiasm, right, can't butter up the shuttle. "No, merely expecting to see the report on the outpost, that is all then." He nod curtly, folding his arms back behind him. Blast Off sighs slightly, but if something bothers him he doesn't say. He gives his leader a nod. "Very well. I shall be on my way, then. The report will be up shortly." He turns and strides off in his usual haughty and unhurried manner. Category:Logs Category:2020